


let me invade your space

by smallbump



Series: Do you think i would chose to live without you? [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump





	let me invade your space

he wouldn’t say he has moved in to the flat, but he is there a lot. 

he isn’t living there, he’s just there.. a lot.. and maybe, more often than he should be, is he calling it home. 

it’s where matteo is, and matteo is home. 

so it makes sense.

that’s why it doesn’t feel too weird being there even when matteo isn’t. besides, he and hans are getting more close and mia is always super nice.

but being there all alone is not something he is used to yet, and of course he could just go home to his actual home but matteo will probably be home soon anyway, and then he’d just have to go back. instead, david’s been cleaning a little. as much as he can without nosing around too much.

the whole place still looks like a disaster, it really does. a lovable, completely functional disaster though.

matteo’s been sending him various sad texts throughout the day so david knows he’s going to have to cheer him up somehow, even though it should be the other way around as david is ill.

this february cold seems to be stuck in his body for all eternity, or so it feels.

he’s wearing joggers, one of matteo’s hoodies that is way too big for both of them, and his blue beanie pulled over his head and yet, he is still freezing.

after his fifth cup of tea and twentieth biscuit, david figures it’s probably for the best to get some actual food in his stomach. he’s roaming the cupboards and the fridge, matteo’s shelves are empty as they can be but he manage to find a can of tomatoes and some pasta.

hopefully mia won’t notice that he steal some garlic from her, and hans doesn’t eat his cheese anyway.

another ding on his phone. it’s matteo. _don’t tell me i have to stop by the store on my way home_

david smiles at the text. he can totally see matteo sitting somewhere in school, eyes barely open and typing it out with his back crouched down, hair messy as always.

_unless you want to starve, no. (milk, bread, cheese cause i stole from hans) making you dinner though with the last food that isn’t covered in mould_

matteo sends him a puking-emoji back and then a thumbs up-emoji.

it’s not really like him to use emojis, it’s pretty much only when he is feeling so down he can’t be bothered to even text. david can feel his heart tense a little, it’s never fun noticing matteo having a bad day and not being near him. all he wants to do is run to school and hold matteo in his arms so tightly he has to worry about breaking the tiny boy.

the recipe says to sauté the garlic and spices first. there’s no spices. he checked everywhere and couldn’t find anything except cinnamon. david tries to sauté the tiny garlic pieces, but it’s more or less boiling in butter. he pours in the tomatoes and hopes for the best. it smells really good though.

he also pours spaghetti in the other pot and stirs around the boiling water. sets the timer at eight minutes.

david move over to do the dishes in the meanwhile, he wipe off the counters and the tiny table before setting the table with plates and two uneven glasses because why would they have glasses that all look the same.

after that, he is supposed to pour the spaghetti into the supposedly sautéed tomatoes and stir it around. it looks quite alright. on top, he shred cheese and puts it on the table.   
from the hallway, he can hear someone come into the apartment and slamming the door behind them. it’s matteo. david sticks out his head into the hallway to greet his boyfriend, who has already dropped the bags with groceries on the floor.

”babe, how are you?” david steps out and matteo takes a step forward, raising his arms slightly.

david figures he wants a hug, so he takes matteo’s arms in his hands and places them around his own waist, and then he pulls matteo in for a tight hug.

”more,” matteo mumbles against david’s chest, and david tries his best to hold matteo even closer, squeezes the boy tighter to him. ”hug more.”

david almost wants to laugh a little, though it’s not the time. ”i can’t, it’s impossible.”

instead of saying anything back, matteo starts swaying them back and forth. ”david, more.”

”it’s impossible, matteo,” and now he has to laugh, because the whining is ridiculous by now. but okay, fine. he will try to hug matteo even more, even more than holding him so tightly his arms hurt, so tightly that his nose is crushed against matteo’s shoulder and hurt too.   
david grunts and lifts matteo, for a quick second he thought, but matteo is even quicker when he wraps his legs around david too.

”matteo, no!”

but it’s too late, they’re already on the floor. apparently not done hugging though as matteo pulls at david’s hoodie and he climbs on top, laying flat against matteo’s tiny body.

matteo finally smirk, even just a little, ”see, this is more,” he says and david’s now laughing fully.

”you are too much,” david whispers, with his forehead resting against matteo’s and then their lips touch, first lightly and then, they merge into each other completely. lips, body, soul almost. and what does it matter that he spent the last half an hour preparing a meal for the two of them. if this is what matteo wants - and needs - they’ll stay like this for five minutes, ten, fifteen, however long matteo wants them too.


End file.
